Dyskusja użytkownika:Pohatu ziom
Cześć!Jak tam? Bodoba ci się wikia?-Świrunni 19:57, wrz 16, 2009 (UTC) Masz fajną stronę jak tam na EB - Toa Czasu Jaki jest twój ulubiony pojazd na drugą połowę 2009 ''Wojownik Skralli'' 'monotype corsiva';color:red;font-size:13px" _rte_style="font-family:'monotype corsiva';color:red;font-size:13px" _rte_attribs=" style=font-family:'monotype corsiva';color:red;font-size:13px">pogadanki Mój to Thornatus V9 Matoro,Zwycięzca Napisz Słówko ~ Pogadajmy chyba jesteśmy jedynymi w tej chwili aktywnymi użytkownikami.Lizard 19:06, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki za pochwały.Czemu nie głosujecie na ankiecie?--hasulak 19:10, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Na jakiej?Lizard 19:28, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) No, na mojej srunce. I to nie tylko do Ciebie--hasulak 17:48, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) skoro chciałbyś np Pohatu Phantoka to czego sobie nie kupisz (drogi nie jest)?--Vezok999 16:25, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) Hej, zagłosowałem na ankiecie. A co myślisz o moich opowieściach? Akuumo Zagłosowałem na Pohatu Przywódca DH Tu gadamy Nie chciał byś podpisu Przywódca DH Tu gadamy Na przykład takiego Hasulak Rozmowa ? Przywódca DH Tu gadamy Dzięki, pomyślę o tym. Co myślisz o mojej opowieści, opierając swoje zdanie o opisie na mojej stronie? Przepraszam jeśli cię to obraziło ale JP oznacza wiele związków wyrazowych zobacz na " Forum:JP " DARKON JP 100 % co?musze jończyć bo mam dużo nauki a tłumaczyłem następną stronę!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:09, gru 15, 2009 (UTC) Ja żadnego nowego też nie znam. Chodzi ci o robienie podpisów? Skopiowałem od innych, zmieniłem link, napis i kolor- The New Lewa, the air is back Jak nie umiesz zrobić podpisu to masz go tu Pohatuziom. Jak ci się nie podobają kolorki to można łatwo zmienić chyba, że cały napis ci się nie podoba.Gresh250 dobra. dziękiavorahk, rakshi światła czttery lata temu? To mi tera głupie bo wczoraj dostałem skopia.--DARNOK 2 19:32, gru 25, 2009 (UTC) No bo sety mnie... nie kręcą i wogóle nie mam gdzie ich trzymać Oglądasz władców much??--Aritika władca Guratti 18:31, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Skoro cię sety nie kręcą to po co na stronie usera napisałeś że chciałbyś np. Pohatu Phantoka?--Vezok999 18:47, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Ej, zrobić ci szablon taki jak na mojej stronie usera bo widze ,że zrobiłeś opis swojej postaci a nie masz szablonu??--Aritika władca Guratti 16:25, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Kod Lyoko. Jakbyś nie wiedział, co to jest, to dam ci link do mojej wiki, abyś się co nieco dowiedział. [1] Vox22 19:51, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) Yyy... wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin ; ) Vezok999 18:04, lip 14, 2010 (UTC) Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego masz do mnie pretensję. Artykuł tygodnia robię zawsze z własnej i nie przymuszonej woli. W każdej chwili mogę przestać to robić. W tą niedzielę nie zrobiłem artykułu, bo byłem na wyjeździe, co łączyło się z brakiem dostępu do komputera. Ustaliłem to z Greshem i nie widział on problemu w tym, że w tą niedzielę nie zrobię artykułu. Jeżeli to ci aż tak bardzo przeszkadza, to sam zrób, a nie krytykuj innych --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 16:00, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Spoko. Też trochę źle zrobiłem, bo najpierw Ci odpisałem nie wiedząc o co chodzi, a dopiero później sprawdziłem o co chodziło :) --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:04, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Kurka...I u ciebie mówią tym slangiem?-User:Larkanni6 Chyba chodziło mu o gwarę śląską Vezok999 12:44, wrz 3, 2010 (UTC) a co to? Minotaur111 17:55, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) W realu to mnie nie znajdziesz, bo raczej tam nie wchodzę ;). A z górnego Śląska do Wielkopolski trochę kilosów jest. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:19, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Podaj mi swoją postać w Star Wars, czyli rasę, imię i broń. No i kolor skóry, jeżeli będzie wybór.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:23, paź 3, 2010 (UTC)